The Uprising
by Thor's Spirit Wolf
Summary: When Anakin became a parent, he knew it'd be hard. He had no idea how hard it would be. Takes place, I guess like season 3 of The Clone Wars, but Padmé had the twins. Does NOT update frequently.
1. Chapter 1

**Sort of inspired by America Housewife**

* * *

"Child, flinging your pacifier across the room is definitely not okay," Anakin ground out.

Luke and Leia were one and a half and already trying to show independence. Padmé sighed as she went to get the pacifier.

"Ani, I don't think scolding them is going to help. Haven't you watched all the times I've fed them?"

"Yes, but they like you. They don't appreciate the whole 'ship flies in the hanger' bit coming from me. Besides, don't they need to be scolded so they learn?"

"Anakin, they're almost two. They probably can't even comprehend that you're annoyed, or even that throwing stuff isn't alright. Just keep trying, because I have laundry and data work that needs to be done,"

Anakin sighed and picked up the spoon again, sitting in front of Luke.

"You're the easy one. Just take a bite, and swallow, alright?" Anakin put the spoon closer to Luke and, much to his shock, he actually ate it. After finishing Luke, he moved to Leia.

"You're the hater. Please, just swallow one stupid bite, maybe more?" he put the spoon to Leia's mouth, but she didn't open.

"Seriously, you're going to make me embarrass myself?" Anakin sighed as she actually nodded.

"Fine," he made plane noises, and slowly brought the spoon closer to her mouth after making it move in 'flight patterns' as he called them.

Leia squealed, and Anakin shoved the spoon in her mouth.

"Tastes good, right?" He kept his eyes closed when she spat it on his face, giggling.

"Child, spitting food on my face isn't alright either."


	2. Chapter 2

" _Anakin are you sure you know what you're doing?"_

" _Yes Padmé, I'm sure. Have fun at your meeting," she rolled her eyes._

It was that conversation that made Anakin growl while glaring at the squealing infant.

Earlier he (reluctantly) agreed to learn how to change a diaper. And now their changing room smells like ten infants needed to be changed.

"You guys don't even eat much of the food we serve you! How could there possibly be this much poop? Have you been saving it for me?" Luke's response was to giggle.

"Padmé should've left instructions, what do I do now?" He shrugged.

He grabbed a roll of tape and wrapped it around the new diaper, hoping it would last 'till Padmé got home.

"Leia, your turn…" he swore her diaper was smaller last time he saw her.

He sighed and put Luke in his crib, taking Leia from hers, "We need to buy food with less fiber for you."

He put Leia on the table, resisting the urge to puke when he took her soiled diaper off. He quickly put the new one on, taping around her waist as well.

* * *

"You said you could handle it. Diapers don't need tape, there are flaps and stuff you know," Anakin face palmed.

"It was very stressful, okay?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What in God's name are you doing to that pizza?" Anakin stared, dumbfounded.

He blamed Padmé for the mess that was his kids' faces.

She left pizza on the counter, and in typical Skywalker twin fashion, Luke and Leia found it.

But that's not why Anakin is disturbed. No, it's how they're eating it.

Luke giggled while Leia spit what was in her mouth at her brother.

Anakin sighed, "In the future, I'm gonna have to teach you how to eat pizza. No one slams it on their faces, and globbers the cheese off. They have manners."

He scooped them up and put them in their chairs. He then left the kitchen in search of washcloths.

And a mop.

* * *

When he returned, he face palmed.

Luke and Leia had made an even bigger mess with the pizza that was left with them.

 _Why'd I trust them to leave the box alone?_

"You guys are going to be the death of me." he grumbled as he got to work with the mop.

* * *

When Padmé returned she found her husband passed out on the floor. Luke and Leia had smeared the pizza all over his face.

"What in god's name did you do to your father?" she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**For the record, pretty sure Bantha Kart isn't a thing lol, also Luke and Leia are like sixish**

* * *

"What, exactly, are you doing?"

Anakin stared dumbfoundedly at his family. They were playing Bantha Kart, but had makeup on their faces. And it was terrible.

"Dad! Mom made a bet! Whenever you lose a round of Bantha Kart, you have to take some random thing of makeup and make a random swipe on your face!" Luke beamed at his father.

"Daddy, wanna play with us?" Leia turned to her father too.

"Come on Ani, they would really enjoy it. You're finally on leave." Padmé looked at her husband, smiling softly.

Anakin saw the mischief in her eyes, and knew she told the kids to pull on their begging eyes.

 _Why must you torture me woman?_

" _Please_ daddy?" The kids asked in their best pleading voices.

 _Kriff_. Anakin cursed under his breath, "Fine."

* * *

 _~ One hour later ~_

* * *

"How did I manage to look like a clown?" Anakin laughed as Luke tackled him. That didn't mean he was enjoying himself.

He very much looked like a clown.

He had white makeup on the majority of his face, and pink around his eyes. He had a red smear on his nose that basically ended up in a circle.

And more red and pink on his cheeks.

 _It's even in my hair._

"Daddy, you look silly," Leia giggled. Both of them did when Anakin got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Padmé asked with humor in her voice as she smirked.

"'Fresher. I'm not gonna spend the rest of this game looking like a clown"

In all honesty, after playing more, he looked even worse than a clown.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for those who read this fic and enjoyed it :)**

* * *

'Whatever you're doing, don't fail!' Anakin repeated his version of Yoda's 'Do or do not. There is no try.' matra in his head.

He balanced a sleeping Luke on his shoulder while checking Leia's temperature for the umpteenth time.

Padmé had to attend a vote for some financial bill, of course on the day Luke got sick.

Anakin just hoped this was better than _anything they did as babies_.

"Still no fever. Now, c'mon Luke, you're sleeping with dad tonight." he stroked Leia's hair lovingly before taking Luke and moving to the living room.

"I've never been more thankful for buying a couch that doubles as a bed. It makes life _that_ much easier."

Anakin sighed, Luke's forehead slightly warmer than last time he checked, "Where did Padmé put the cold medicine?"

Anakin scavenged the kitchen cabinets and anywhere else that had a cabinet in their house, looking for the medicine bottle. Nothing.

"Now where-" he sprinted to the bathroom as Luke started making gagging noises.

He cringed, rubbing his son's back affectionately as he threw up the little amount of food he ate that morning.

"Daddy, is he gonna be okay?" Anakin turned, seeing Leia standing at the door. He smiled at her comfortingly to assure her.

"Yes Leia, he'll be fine," Anakin said, still rubbing Luke's back as he dry-heaved.

"Come here," he waved his hand, gesturing for Leia to come.

* * *

Padmé opened the door, the two Naboo moons shining bright through the kitchen windows. She smiled softly at the scene before her:

Luke was curled up on Anakin's lap, one of Anakin's arms wrapped protectively around the sick child.

Leia was curled under Anakin's other arm, both of her arms hugging her brother.

Despite the initial panic that came with the pregnancy itself, combined with their secret relationship, she couldn't be more thankful for the results.

She was glad it all worked out. And she knows that Anakin is too.

* * *

 **I actually went on Wookieepedia for the sake of finding out Naboo's moons**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no idea if smoothie stains or not**

* * *

Anakin had been sent home that day to catch up on data work, something that he hated more than sand.

It didn't help that the kids were slurping loudly on whatever Padmé bought them before leaving to have what she claimed was a "girls day."

Anakin was worried about his wallet.

Eventually, the seven year old's slurping had reached a new level of obnoxious, to the point that Anakin had to stop it.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked. Looking up, he changed his tactics.

The kids each had their cup balanced on the couch's arms, slurping their whatever through a straw. No hands holding the cups either.

"Drink your whatever like a normal person." Anakin ordered. At that, his rebels looked up, staring at him before taking another large slurp.

"I'm serious. They're going to fall, and you're cleaning them up. Don't even try to argue with me." He added as they started to retort.

Not long after he made that statement did he hear the telltale sound of liquid hitting floor.

He looked at it, cringing when he saw it was smoothie. That'll stain the carpet for sure.

Looking up, he saw both kids had dropped their smoothies. They kept saying how the other did it and that it wasn't their fault.

Anakin wasn't having any of it.

"Threepio! Get the cleaning supplies! The kids are finally learning how to clean!"

Both kids pouted at that, and Anakin smirked. "Hey, I warned you. This is what you get for disrupting my data work."

* * *

An hour later, Padmé got back from her shopping spree - I mean girls day.

She walked in, leaving her bags on a bench conveniently right next to the door.

Walking into their living room, she saw Anakin leaning over a holopad. But Anakin actually doing data work wasn't what confused her.

No, what confused her was Luke and Leia. Both kids had mops, buckets, towels and carpet cleaner, scrubbing furiously at the floor.

While cleaning, they were chanting "daddy's mean" over and over again. Leia would even stick her tongue out at him a couple of times, to which Anakin would spit right back at her.

"Hi, I'm home. Anakin, do you mind telling me what is happening right now?" Padmé asked, kissing him on the forehead.

Anakin chuckled, looking proud of himself. "They had their smoothies balanced on the couch. They fell after I told them to stop, so naturally it's their responsibility to clean it up."

"You know what, it's nice to have them clean up their mess for once. I'm not complaining. If you'll excuse me, I'm putting my clothes in our room."

Anakin's eyes widened in horror, and he quickly turned towards his wife.

"How much did you spend?!" He asked frantically.

She looked sheepishly at him before saying "A lot… sorry?"

Anakin groaned, putting his head in his hands. He just can't win.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally introducing clone wars characters lol**

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle them?" Padmé asked, concern in her eyes.

The 501st was on leave. Anakin and Padmé, desperate for some time to themselves, decided to find a babysitter, and have a date night. Rex and Ahsoka volunteered.

Ahsoka waved her hand dismissively, picking Luke up in her arms. "Not at all."

Rex chuckled as Leia pinched his nose. "If Boil and Waxer could make friends with a child, I don't see why we can't babysit two for a while."

Anakin looked skeptical, but Padmé smiled reassuringly and _not mischievously_ at him.

"We'll be back by ten, I have instructions for them on the fridge, have fun you too!"

Ahsoka smiled in return. "We will, but the goal was for you too to have fun."

With a final wave, they left for their date.

Ahsoka looked at Rex. "Are you ready, Captain?"

Rex smiled. "Always, Commander."

* * *

They weren't ready. Both wished their training had taught them how to clean walls.

"So… should we call someone or…" Rex asked, staring at the once white walls.

While Rex and Ahsoka were trying to figure out where Luke and Leia's lunches were, they had used their crayons to draw battles on the walls.

"Hey, why get rid of art? They are just beautiful drawings of our battles." Ahsoka said.

"Inaccurate. And I'm not sure they want these drawings on their walls. And Anakin definitely learned his cleaning from Padmé."

Ahsoka snapped her fingers. "Or Anakin makes Threepio do all the cleaning!"

Rex smiled. "Then let's ask him."

* * *

"Come on, Luke! If you want a cookie, eat your dinner." Ahsoka was _very_ close to force throwing the food across the room.

Rex pinched his forehead. "Even Leia ate hers, and Anakin said _she_ was the problem child."

Rex regretted saying that when Leia threw some of Luke's food in his face using the force.

Ahsoka started giggling uncontested, and had to cover her mouth with her hand. Rex snorted, swiping off the food.

Then a lightbulb went off in his head. "Hey, Luke, how about a trade?"

Luke stared at him. "What kind of trade?" He asked suspiciously.

Ahsoka smirked. "Yeah Rex. What kind of trade?"

He pulled a ration bar out of his pocket. "I'll eat your carrots if you eat this."

Ahsoka's eyes were starting to water as she tried to hold in her laughter.

Luke put a hand under his chin, pondering. Leia got bored.

"Do it you coward!" She shouted.

He glared at her before looking at Rex. "Deal."

Rex took Luke's bowl of carrots, and slowly bit into them. Luke took the ration bar, and bit into it.

His eyes widened and watered as he coughed out the 'food.'

"NO! GIVE ME MY CARROTS BACK!" He threw the bar with the force at Rex, who dodged as he put the carrots on his tray.

Rex smirked as Ahsoka smiled. "Good times Captain, good times."

* * *

"Hello! We're home!"

Rex looked up from where he was propped against the couch, seeing Luke and Leia hug their parents.

He smiled. They were sweet. They were also devils, but still sweet.

"So, how were they?" Padmé asked as she walked toward the couch, noting how exhausted they looked.

Ahsoka smiled. "No trouble at all." They all noticed her smile waver a bit.

Leia smiled. "Daddy! Go on another date night! This was fun! I want Auntie Ahsoka and Uncle Rex to watch us again!"

Anakin picked her up, and chuckled at Ahsoka and Rex's horror stricken looks.

"Maybe another time kids. Now, time for bed."

After Padmé said goodbye, they left.

"Next time, we're bringing Jesse and Fives." Rex said.

Ahsoka nodded. "Definitely."


	8. Chapter 8

**Luke and Leia are like ten now. Also, I guess colds run in the Skywalker family now**

* * *

Padmé held Luke and Leia's hands as she walked into Palpatine's office, where Master Yoda and Padawan Tano were also waiting.

"Hello!" Ahsoka squealed, glad to see the kids _without_ watching them.

"Good to see you, it is." Yoda smiled. He always loved seeing younglings.

"If it isn't my future Padawan." She fist bumped Luke.

While Leia would learn the ways of the force, she wasn't force sensitive enough to become a Jedi.

Padmé and Anakin decided that, unless she wanted to do something else, Leia would learn politics from Padmé.

Luke smiled, wanting to become as great of a Jedi as his father.

Yoda looked up at Padmé. "Important, this meeting is, right?"

Padmé nodded. "Anakin is in no position to command today. He's running a fever, with sweating and shaking. He'd be putting his men and himself in danger."

Yoda nodded, then turned to Ahsoka. "Command the 501st, you will."

Ahsoka nodded, then pumped her first in the air. "Finally! Tell Skyguy I hope he feels better!"

With that, the Togruta jogged out of the office, getting ready to head to Felucia.

Padmé turned toward the Chancellor. "I need any votes to be put on hold. I can stay here, but I need to pay attention to my children."

Palpatine smiled at her. "Of course, my dear. Take as much time as you, and Anakin, need."

With that, Yoda, Padmé, and the twins left.

* * *

Padmé rubbed her forehead, feeling a migraine was on its way.

Luke and Leia were having a pillow fight, and while she's glad they found a way to entertain themselves without a holopad, she was trying to do data work.

"Hey, please keep it down over there." She asked politely, and in her politician voice, hoping they would listen.

Luke looked over at her. "We're hungry mom."

Padmé ribbed her temples. "My break starts in half an hour. We'll get lunch then."

Leia watched her mom rubbing her head. "Are you okay mom?"

Padmé smiled at her. "Yes dear, just a bit of a headache."

Leia nodded, satisfied with her response.

Her and Luke continued playing, but quieter.

* * *

The two were amazed by Coruscant while on their way to Dex's.

Citizens of all kinds of Alien species roamed Coruscant, and clones in reddish-pink and white armor mingled among them.

However, their compliant flew out the window when they arrived at Dex's.

"Leia, stop throwing food at your brother. Luke, stop throwing it back."

Padmé grabbed the fry out of Leia's hand and ate it. "Hey, I earned it."

Dex smiled from behind his counter, and called her.

"Ms. Amidala, don't worry about paying, it's on the house."

Padmé looked over at the Besalisk, smiling gratefully at him.

"Thank you so much."

He waved it off. "Parenting is hard. You earned it."

* * *

They returned home at dark, and Padmé collapsed onto their bed after Luke and Leia were in theirs.

Anakin looked better, and Padmé grabbed the thermometer from the bedside table.

"100. That's much better than this morning."

Anakin laughed, putting his data pad on his bedside table. "It's the data work. The second my body realized that's what I was doing, it started kicking this fever's ass."

Padmé laughed. "Next time, _I_ want to be sick."

Anakin laughed. "Now you see what I have to deal with."

Padmé kisses her husband on his forehead. "And I admire you even more for it."

Anakin smiled at her before resting his head on her shoulder.

Padmé worked on the data work she didn't finish while Anakin fell asleep on her shoulder, still recovering from his fever.

Padmé soon fell asleep next to her husband, praying for the day the kids can stay home alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter is the last chapter, and it is kind of like an epilogue**

* * *

"You wished to speak with me, Master?" Anakin asked as he walked into the Council Chambers.

Yoda sat on his chair, smiling brightly at him. "Yes. Take a seat, young Skywalker. Discuss your son, we will."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "What about Luke?" He asked, confused.

"A Padawan, he wants to be, yes?"

Anakin nodded. Yoda also nodded.

"Good. But teach him, you will not."

Anakin's eyes widened as he shot out of his chair. "Excuse me, why can't I teach my own son?"

Yoda waited forever him to sit back down. "Against the Code, his creation was. Forbidden, attachment is. Too close to this, you are."

Anakin was about to argue when Yoda held his hand up. He smiled, reassuringly and knowingly, at Anakin,

"Tech him, your Padawan will. Once she recalled knighthood."

Anakin smiled gratefully at the master. Similar to how Obi-Wan would unofficially teach Ahsoka, he would get the chance to unofficially teach Luke.

Anakin nodded, smiling gratefully at the little green Jedi Master. "Thank you Master."

Yoda nodded, and Anakin left.


End file.
